Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method for controlling a job processing apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a printing apparatus that, when an error has occurred in a job, notifies the occurrence of the error and a content thereof to a user registered as a notification destination of the error (for example, an owner of this job), by an electronic mail (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-314439).
There is an image forming apparatus that, when a user logs out, continuously carries out an uncompleted job (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-118227).
After a logout of a user who has logged in to a job processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a previous user), an interrupt factor, such as a jam of an original document and a jam of a sheet to be used in printing, may be generated while a job instructed by this previous user is running. In this case, a screen prompting the user to perform an operation for resuming the job which the interrupt factor has impacted is displayed when the interrupt factor that has impacted the job of the previous user is resolved. At this time, the screen prompting the user to perform the operation for resuming the job instructed by this previous user which the interrupt factor has impacted is displayed, even if the job processing apparatus is in such a state that a different user from the previous user is logging in to the job processing apparatus.
If the interrupt factor that has impacted the job instructed by the previous user is, for example, the jam of a sheet to be used in the printing, a screen prompting the user to perform an operation for resuming the job in which the jam has occurred is displayed while the different user from this previous user has logged in to the job processing apparatus. Then, after removing the jammed sheet for use in the printing from the apparatus, the different user from this previous user performs the operation for resuming the job in which the jam of the sheet for use in the printing has occurred. This operation allows the job processing apparatus to resume the interrupted printing of the job instructed by the previous user, thereby speeding up completion of execution of the job instructed by this previous user.
On the other hand, if the interrupt factor that has impacted the job instructed by the previous user is, for example, the jam of the original document, a screen prompting the user to perform an operation for resuming the job in which the jam of the original document has occurred is displayed while the different user from this previous user has logged in to the job processing apparatus. Then, after removing the jammed original document from the apparatus and setting the original document on a document tray again, the different user from this previous user performs the operation for resuming the job in which the jam of the original document has occurred. In this case, the different user from the previous user may inadvertently set the original document on the document tray in an incorrect order unless he/she knows a correct order in which the original document should be set on the document tray. If the operation for resuming the job is performed with the original document set on the document tray in the incorrect order and the job processing apparatus resumes the interrupted reading of the original document of the job instructed by the previous user, the job instructed by the previous user may be executed with a result unintended by the previous user. On the other hand, the previous user knows the correct order in which the original document should be set on the document tray. Therefore, if the previous user resumes the job in which the jam of the original document has occurred after removing the jammed original document from the apparatus and setting the original document on the document tray again, as a consequence of the resumption, the job instructed by the previous user can have a result intended by the previous user.
Therefore it is necessary to determine whether to entrust the different user from the previous user with resolving the interrupt factor that has impacted the job which is not instructed by this different user himself/herself and performing the operation for resuming the job which the interrupt factor has impacted, in consideration of a type of the interrupt factor that has impacted the job instructed by the previous user.
As another issue, a plurality of same original documents is rarely prepared for the purpose of reading, whereby it is better to leave the task of removing the jammed original document from the apparatus to an owner of the original document (the previous user) to prevent this original document from being damaged. On the other hand, a plurality of identical sheets for use in the printing (especially, a sheet without any image recorded thereon) is mostly prepared, whereby it causes no problem to leave the task of removing the jammed sheet from the apparatus to the different user from the previous user without worrying about a risk of damage on this sheet.
Therefore, it is necessary to determine whether to entrust the different user from the previous user with the operation for resolving the interrupt factor that has impacted the job not instructed by this different user himself/herself to resume the interrupted job, in consideration of the type of the interrupt factor that has impacted the job instructed by the previous user.